Escaflowne But Different
by supergirl6
Summary: This story sucks but yea.. its about The series but it being told in a different way... still VH love


Hey people this is a story I wrote for school and I thought I would put it on here its kind of fast cause it was suppose to be less the 12 pages so I had to finish it faster. So yea I hope u guys like this story a might change it later but for now this is what it is… please review

**Escaflowne But Different **

A girl is running around school. She has short brown hair that went up to her shoulders and is wearing a brown and white school uniform. She is 16 years old. Her name is Hitomi. Hitomi is a popular girl but not the most popular. She was late for cheerleading practice again. She really didn't want to be in cheerleading but Yukari wouldn't let her quite because she thought Hitomi's life had nothing in it.

Yukari is Hitomi's best friend. They have known each other for a long time. Yukari has red hair and is 16 just like Hitomi. Yukari is also the manager for cheerleading. But Yukari is wrong about Hitomi's life having nothing in it. The truth is, Hitomi is no ordinary girl.

Yukari is sitting in the gym waiting for Hitomi. Cheerleading practice is starting and Hitomi was late. "God, where is Hitomi? She is late again. If she doesn't shape up she is going to get kicked off the team." Yukari said.

Hitomi ran is with her cheerleading practice gear on. When she saw Yukari Hitomi walked up to her and said, "I know, I know… I'm sorry, I had something I had to finish and I lost track of the time."

"Hitomi, you have said that for the last six practices. What do you have to do but be at practice?" Yukari asked while Hitomi was stretching.

"Just stuff, Yukari." Hitomi said.

"Well what stuff? Come on Hitomi what are you keeping from me? I'm your best friend and you should tell me everything. I know you have been keeping something from me for a long time and now it is really starting to bug me what are you keeping from me." Yukari said to Hitomi

"I'm not hiding something from you Yukari. I think you're paranoid. I just had stuff with a teacher, ok?" Hitomi said putting on her shoes then she got up. "Yukari you're my best friend I don't hid anything from you. Yeah, they need me." Then she ran to the people calling her.

'Hitomi I don't know why but I really think you are hiding something from me.' Yukari thought.

During practice Yukari sat in the bleachers and watched Hitomi. Close to the end of practice a guy walked in and said, "Hey Yukari!"

Yukari turned to him and said, "Oh, hey Amono. You finished track practice?"

"Yup." Amono said sitting next to Yukari. "Hitomi's a good cheerleader."

"Yeah, she is. She wants to quit though, but I won't let her." Yukari said

"Why does she want to quit?" Amono asked.

"I don't know. She said she has something better things to do. What does she have to do, she has no boyfriend, no homework, she has nothing she what does she have that she is hiding from me?" Yukari asked

"Why do you think she is hiding something from you?" Amono asked

"I don't know. I just have this gut feeling she is." Yukari said.

"You shouldn't be so worried Yukari." Amono said still watching the practice that was just ending. Yukari looked over at him. "You are probably hiding something from her to. Everyone has something they don't tell someone. They just need time."

Yukari smiled, 'Amono you're right I am hiding something from her. That's that I like you.'

Hitomi then walked over. "Hi Amono! What you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Hitomi. I just finished track practice." Amono said

"Cool." Hitomi said

"Yup. So are you guys going home right after you change? Cause I drove today so I can give you guys a ride home." Amono said

"Yeah sure." Yukari said

"I just have to change. I'll meet you guys at the front doors." Hitomi said and then left to change

Once Hitomi changed back into her school uniform, she went to meet Amono and Yukari. She went outside to by the track where they were waiting. It was already dark when she came out. Amono and Yukari were sitting close together and talking about something that made both of them smile. Hitomi liked Amono a lot and Yukari knew she liked him to. But for some reason Hitomi had a feeling when she saw them together that maybe Yukari liked him more then her. But then Hitomi sensed something over in the forest by the school. Then there was a loud roaring sound. Yukari and Amono looked over there and Hitomi walked over.

"What was that?" Yukari asked.

"I have no clue." Amono said.

"I'm going to check it out." Hitomi said

"What? No, you're not Hitomi. Who knows what that was?" Yukari said.

"Well that's why I am going to find out." Hitomi said and talked over to the forest.

"You're not going alone." Amono said and went with Hitomi and Yukari followed because she didn't want to be left alone in the dark with something scary around.

They all went into the forest.

When they got there, there was a boy/man standing there. He had black hair and armor on. He looked about 16 just like them. He also had a sword and it was drawn. He never noticed them. Amono was about to ask who he was but then this big glowing portal appeared. Then something big came out of it. It was a big green dragon. Hitomi, Yukari and Amono were shocked. Yukari screamed and that's when the boy and the dragon saw them. The boy/man looked at them and then yelled, "Get out of here!"

Amono looked at Hitomi and Yukari and then said, "Let's do what he says; I think he knows what he is doing."

Yukari was starting to hyperventilate but she nodded and then they started running away but Hitomi just stood there. 'That guy… He … he is the same guy from my dreams… what does it mean?' Hitomi thought.

Yukari and Amono were about to run and grab her cause they weren't far away but the guy was fighting the dragon and the dragon hit him and he was flying towards Hitomi and he landed on her. When he landed on her something happened to Hitomi that never happened before Hitomi saw something that wasn't happening right now. She saw the dragon and the strange guy fighting and the dragon's tail comes and kills the guy. Hitomi came out if it when the guy got up and said, "Go!"

Hitomi didn't want to go because she knew what she just saw was going to happen soon. Amono ran up to Hitomi and grabbed her and dragged her away. "Come on Hitomi. We can't stay here." Amono said

When they got to Yukari, Hitomi had a strange feeling. She turned around towards the boy/man and the dragon fighting. They guy was losing then Hitomi saw it the vision again. 'Its going to happen I have to stop it.' Hitomi thought and she ran close to the guy. While she was running she could hear Yukari yell, "Hitomi what are you doing?"

But Hitomi didn't care she ran close to the boy so he would hear and yelled, "WATCH OUT ABOVE!"

Just when Hitomi said that the dragon was about to kill him. Hitomi covered her eyes because she thought she didn't make it in time. But she did. The guy heard Hitomi when she yelled and just when the dragon's tail was about to kill him the guy jumped back and it cut his armor. Then he jumped a sliced the dragon and it started bleeding green blood. It was dead.

When Hitomi didn't hear anything she opened her eyes. She saw the guy was ok. She let go of her breath. The guy cut open the dragon's stomach and then pulled this big red or pink gem that was as big as his hand. Then the dragon dissolved away and so did anything else that would prove a dragon was even there. Hitomi walked over to the guy. Amono and Yukari were still there and stood where they were because they cause no clue what just happened.

"Are… Are you ok?" Hitomi asked the guy scared about what happened to the dragon.

The guy looked at Hitomi and said, "What do you want? If you want a reward from saving me I can get you one at my kingdom."

"What are you talking about? I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and… and you almost could die." Hitomi said upset and a little sad or scared.

Then this big blue column of light came around Hitomi and the guy. Yukari and Amono saw this and they started running towards Hitomi but they were too late. Hitomi and the guy were lifted up into the light and up into the sky and disappeared.

Hitomi woke up and she saw that she wasn't at the school anymore. She looked up and she saw something that freaked her out. In the sky there was the moon and earth. Hitomi sat up in shock. She looked up again and then she heard someone. It was the guy and he was getting up as well he saw Hitomi and said, "How did you get here? "

Hitomi said. "Where are we and who are you?"

"We are around my home. And my name is Van. Van Fenal. What is your name?" Van asked helping Hitomi up.

"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki. Why is the earth in the sky?" Hitomi asked the guy whom she finally knew whose name was Van.

"Earth?" Van asked confused.

"Yeah, that thing." Hitomi said pointing at the earth in the sky.

"It's called the Mystic moon here. We are on Gaea." Van said.

"Gaea… You mean like another planet?" Hitomi asked not believing where she was.

"I don't know how I got to your planet but I did and now you're here and I have to get you back." Van said "So which way to Fenaila."

Hitomi looked around then she saw something on the ground. It was the red/pink thing that Van had taken out of the dragon. She picked it up and it started to glow a little but then stopped a second later. Van saw her find it and said, "The energest." Hitomi gave it to him. "Thanks." Van said.

After five minutes Hitomi sensed something and looked around and there were creatures all around her and Van. She walked up to stand by Van and said, "Van…"

"What?" Van asked and then looked around them and saw the creatures. The creatures were actually wolf people. That scared Hitomi more because they were people that looked like animals here.

Then the leader appeared and said, "Van. It's you."

"Rum, don't scare people like that." Van said.

Later on Hitomi and Van were riding in a cart being pulled by giant things that looked like half horse and half bull. Hitomi had fallen asleep. "So you went to the Mystic Moon and brought back this girl?" Rum asked while steering the cart.

"She seemed to have followed me home." Van said looking at her. 'There is something about her too. I don't know what it is but she looks so sweet and innocent and I know I have to protect her.'

"Gaea to Van, Gaea to Van." Rum said when he saw that Van was in a complete daze looking at that girl.

"What?" Van said getting out of his daze and his thoughts.

Rum smirked. "You like her, don't you?"

"What? No. I just meet her and she is weird and…" Van stopped when he heard Hitomi moan in her sleep and looked at her and got in his daze again.

Rum smirked again. "Van." Rum said to him again and he looked at him "Hitomi probably thinks your weird too Van… And it doesn't matter; I can tell you like her the way you are looking at her."

"I don't like her…. I just have this feeling… I don't know what it is but its bugging me. I can't stop caring or looking at her she is…. Beautiful and different from anyone else around here. And it's not because she is from the Mystic Moon." Van said trying to explain to Rum what he was feeling but kept looking at Hitomi.

"Well I think she will be here awhile. Not lots of people go to the Mystic Moon or come here from it. So it going to be hard to get her back." Rum said.

"I don't care; I will get her back if that is what she wants." Van said and then lay down and watched all the stuff around him. 'What is with you Hitomi?' Van thought, looking at her again.

When Hitomi woke up the sun was starting to rise. Hitomi had a weird dream. It was about her and Van. They were lying together and talking about stuff and it felt so nice. Hitomi felt something strange about Van something she has never felt for any guy. She liked Amono, yes but she was starting to like Van. 'Why do I feel like this? I don't even know him. I have known him for like five hours and he is from another planet. Well kind of I'm from another planet. Um… I hope Amono and Yukari are okay and not worrying about me. Or my parents.' Hitomi thought.

Van starting to wake up because he had falling asleep. He saw that Hitomi was up to and said, "Hitomi?" Hitomi looked at him. "Here, I think this is yours." Van gave Hitomi a green bag. "Rum found it around where we were and it looks like something from your world."

It was Hitomi's bag that she had when all this started. 'It must have gotten transported here with us.' Hitomi thought and then said, "Thanks Van."

Rum who was still steering said, "Good morning you two. We are almost at Fanelia."

"Fanelia." Hitomi said and looked out at the city down below.

About fifteen minutes later they were at Fanelia. They went in through these big gates that were around the whole city, that Van said was to protect the city form the dragons that were all around. When they were in the city everyone came to greet them. Hitomi didn't really know why until. Van jumped down from the cart. People started calling him Prince Van and Hitomi thought, 'He is a prince.'

Then a cat girl with pink hair and brown fur came and jumped on Van and yelled. "LORD VAN! You're back!"

Van pushed her off and then grabbed the energist thing from his pocket and raised it in the air and said, "I, Prince Van, have slain the dragon and have clamed the drag energist and the right to become king."

Everyone bowed to his or her Prince. Hitomi had gotten down from the cart at this time with Rum's help. She was the only one not bowing because she had no clue what was going on. Then some important people that Hitomi thought was Van's advisors came up to Van and saw the energist and couldn't believe that he had done it. But they bowed for him and then a tall guy with a moustache said, "Van congratulations. The coronation will be tomorrow and we will have a great king. ALL HAIL KING VAN!"

Everyone cheered.

Later that afternoon Hitomi was in the palace in her room that Van gave her while she was staying here. Her room was right beside Van's. She had met a lot of people that were in the palace. She met the guy with the mustache that she now knew that his name was Balgus.

Hitomi changed into something that was in her bag that was more comfy then her school uniform. She was now wearing a pair of blue jeans with and a pink tan top and her hair was down. Hitomi was looking through her bag and found her pendent.

Her pendent was given to her buy her grandmother before she died. Hitomi always wore it. The only time she took it off was for cheerleading. It was special. It could go back and forth in perfect sequence so you could count with it and Hitomi always did that.

Hitomi was looking at her pendent and then the cat girl that had hugged Van back in the city, which Hitomi now knew was Merle, came out of nowhere and grabbed Hitomi's pendent. Hitomi said, "Hey, give that back."

Merle looked at it and then said, "This is nice. I think I'll keep it." Then she ran out of the room.

"What? No!" Hitomi said and chased after Merle. Merle was running on all four and Hitomi was yelling, "Give it back you cat burglar!"

Elsewhere Van was in a training room. Van was in there with Balgus and they were fighting with swords. Van attacked Balgus and Balgus said, "Van, you have to be more aggressive." Then he pushed Van off him and they stopped.

"I'm trying Balgus." Van said. "I don't like to fight."

"I know Van. But you know the battle is coming closer and closer. The enemy is getting stronger. That is why you become king so fast. I know it's hard but we need to be ready. Zaibach is trying to control all of Gaea and will be trying to come here since this is a small country becoming bigger. We need…" Balgus said but was interrupted buy Merle running in.

"Hey Lord Van." Merle said, "How was training?"

"It was okay." Van said. He noticed the necklace she had. "Where did you get that necklace Merle?"

Merle was about to answer when Hitomi walked in the door and said, "There you are you cat burglar. Give me back my pendent."

Merles sticked out her tongue and said, "No."

Hitomi then ran after her and Merle dodged her. They started running around the room and Van and Balgus were watching and telling them to stop but they never. "Okay. I'm sick of this." Hitomi said and jumped and did a flip over Merle grabbed a sword from the wall and pointed it at Merle. "Can I have it back NOW?"

Merle gave it to her. Van and Balgus saw the whole thing and were shocked. They have never seen a girl do anything like that. Like even touch a sword and here Hitomi could handle one. "How did you do that?" Van asked watching Hitomi put the pendant around her neck and the sword back on the wall.

"I have very many talents that nobody knows about." Hitomi said with a wink and then giggled a little.

"Well that was very impressive Lady Hitomi." Balgus said "Oh Merle I think someone was looking for you awhile ago."

"Oh okay." Merle said and ran off but glared at Hitomi when she was leaving.

"I don't think she likes me." Hitomi said.

"She is like that to everyone Hitomi. She is very protective of me. We are like brother and sister." Van said.

"He is right, that is how Merle always is. But I should go. The advisors and I are trying to find a way to get you back to the Mystic Moon." Balgus said.

"Don't worry about it. I think I need to get away from there anyway." Hitomi said.

"We will still try and get you back. You have my promise." Balgus said and then left.

Hitomi and Van watched him leave and then Van looked at Hitomi and noticed what she was wearing. 'Wow. She looks so hot in those clothes. They may be weird but they make her look amazing.' Van thought. Van decided to say it out loud. "You look really nice in that Hitomi."

Hitomi blushed, "Thanks Van. It's weird to you isn't it? Me wearing pants?"

"Yes. Just a little. Women don't wear pants here." Van said.

"I kind of noticed but I don't like dresses a lot. I like some but not lots." Hitomi said while she walked to the window and looked at the Mystic Moon.

Van noticed and said, "I'll get you back home Hitomi. I promise."

Hitomi smiled. "Heh, thanks Van." Hitomi said and kissed Van on the check. "You're really sweet. But you know what, I miss my home a lot but I don't know if I want to go back." Hitomi sat down on the bench in the room.

Van sat down beside her and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling like I'm supposed to be here. I know is sounds stupid but I don't know there is something but this place and… and about you Van." Hitomi said looking down and then looking at Van at the end.

"Me?" Van said 'Does she feel the same thing I feel about her?'

"This might be weird since I just meet you but I like you Van." Hitomi said and then ran out.

When she was gone Van said to himself, "I like you to Hitomi." Then he left to change. He was going to talk to Hitomi once he was all-clean.

Hitomi was walking around the castle thinking and looking around. 'I can't believe I said that. Why did I do that? I have liked Amono for so long and haven't told him but I like Van for like a day less then I tell him.' Hitomi lets out a breath and looks out the window that is into the garden. 'I don't know what to do. There is something about him. Something that is like… I don't even know how to describe it."

Hitomi sat there looking outside for awhile and then she heard voices from inside a room. She walked up to it and the door was open a little bit, which was enough for Hitomi to see in. Hitomi knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she did. In the room were Balgus and all the other advisors and generals for Fenaila.

"The Zaibach is going to destroy us all." Said one of the advisors.

"No they won't, we are strong. We have been training since the rumbling of Zaibach started a couple months ago." Said one of the General.

"Yeah, but remember their history. Last time Zaibach had an emperor they almost caused a war and it was our late King and Queen that stopped them. So they will want revenge." Said a different advisor.

Hitomi was listening to it all and once they said that Hitomi saw something just like the time when Van was about to be killed.

Hitomi saw Fanelia. It was a lot smaller and Hitomi knew this wasn't from the present or future time. She knew it must have been something that had already happened. Everyone was fighting and Fanelia was on fire. There were also big mechanical fighting things that Hitomi knew from the present was called a guymelef. The guymelefs were different colors. They were blue, green, black, and only a couple were red. But the one that caught Hitomi's eye was one that was a gray one. It had a blue cape on, a red or pink colour, like the energest, gem on left side where a heart would go, and it also had two green gems on his shoulders. There was a guy inside the guymelef and you could see him through the opening in the face part of the guymelef. They man was old like in his 30s and he had brown hair and a mustache. There was also a woman on the shoulder of the guymelef. The woman was around then same age as the man and she had long black hair and she had beautiful white wings.

'Wow. What is this?' Hitomi thought.

Hitomi was brought closer to the man and woman. "Get out of here." Said the man once he killed another enemy.

"No! I'm not going to leave you. I love you." Said the woman.

"I love you too, but I need you to live and be safe if I don't live through this the children will be alone." Said the man.

"You're not going to die I won't let you." Said the woman.

Then this big guymelef jumped in front of them. It was black and Hitomi could sense something really evil from it. Then Hitomi heard a man's voice. It said, "Awww… Look at the cute King and Queen battling till their death which will be coming very soon at my hand."

"I don't think so." Said the king and he got out his sword and got ready to fight. The woman was on the shoulder of the guymelef with her wings still out but she was starting to glow.

The evil man laughed an evil laugh and said, "You think you will beat me. Well think again we are the powerful Zaibach and some small country, whose king married a draconian, will not defeat us. You will die and then I'll kill your sons too." Then he laughed evil again and then attacked them.

"You will never harm my family!" said the King and he blocked the evil man's attack. The queen flew of the guymelef and landed and watched the fight from the top of a building rooting for her husband.

The both attacked but the other person would always block the attack. After what seems like forever the evil man hit the King really bad and he fell and didn't get up. The Queen ran to him and said, "NO, no! You can't die on me."

The evil man watched as the Queen got her husband out of his guymelef and he laughed. The king was bleeding badly. The women held her husband and tried to stop the bleeding. But the king stopped her and said, "My love…"

"No… don't speak save your strength." The queen said.

"No... I have to say this." The king said. "I love _cough, cough _you need to get away… I don't … want you… to die…. Like I am about to _cough, cough."_

"No you're not going to die." Said the queen, "I won't let you."

The evil man was watching the whole thing and thought now would be a good time to interrupt. "Don't worry you two will die NOW!" Said the guy and he attacked them.

The King and Queen didn't listen they kissed and then a strange light came from them and blocked the attack. "What?" Said the evil guy.

The King and Queen somehow rose from the ground and stood up and they both pretended they were grabbing a sword and the guymelef, the king was using the sword rose from the ground.

"What? How is this possible?" The evil man said. He looked at the King and Queen. "Her. The Queen she is using her draconian powers."

Then both the king and queen yelled. "DIE!" and the stuck the sword in him.

"NO!" The evil guy screamed while he fell. While he was falling he yelled. "I will get my revenge." And then he hit the ground and died.

Once he was dead the light from the King and Queen disappeared. Then they fell to the ground.

Hitomi looked at the scene and then it went black. Then Hitomi saw the woman or Queen and said, "Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked at her she looked the same as she did in the vision she just saw. Hitomi was scared but she answered saying, "Y… yes?"

"You will have to help my son. To make sure this doesn't happen. That we don't lose lots of men and women like we did in that battle." She said. The she slowly started to walk away.

"Wait who is your son? Who are you? Please don't go." Hitomi said running after her but never caught up to her. Then Hitomi was alone, in the dark. All of a sudden fire started going all around her. Hitomi screamed and started to back up and she fell.

In the real world Van was looking for Hitomi. 'Where is she? She has to be somewhere. But what am I going to say when I see her. Do I like her?' Van walks down a hall. 'I do. I know this is fast but I feel really strong for her but I have no clue why. I have never let anyone in like this.' Van turned the corner to go down another hallway and at the end of it he saw Hitomi. "Hitomi?" Van said walking closer to her. She never answered. Then when Van was like 5 steps away all of a sudden Hitomi scream and began to fall backwards and there was a window right behind her and she fell out of the window. "No!" Van yelled and ran to catch her.

He jumped out of the window and then suddenly something came out of his back. Hitomi had kind of woken up and saw him and said, "Van. You're an angel."

Van had beautiful white wings coming out of his back and he flew and caught Hitomi and cradled her in his arms. He landed on the ground He looked at Hitomi and asked, "Hitomi, are you ok?" She didn't get to answer because she fainted. Van looked at her she was sweating. He put his wings back in his back before everyone started to come and then put one of his hands on Hitomi's forehead. 'She has a fever.'

"Lord Van!" Merle yelled running over to him with Balgus right behind him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine but Hitomi is burning up we need to get a healer." Van said and then walked to Hitomi's room and Merle ran to get a healer to meet them in Hitomi's room.

"Your Majesty?" Balgus said walking beside Van.

"Did anyone else see what happened?" Van asked.

"No. Just Merle and I saw it. Other people heard the scream though." Balgus said.

"Good." Van said and then walked inside.

Later on Van was sitting outside Hitomi's room waiting for the healer to come out. He hadn't been in there long but to Van it felt like forever. 'Why am I so worried about her? … I know because I promised to protect her and I care about her.' Van though. 'I wonder what happened she was fine when I saw her. I'll have to ask…' Van's thoughts were interrupted but the healer coming out. "How is she?" Van asked.

"She will be fine she has a really high fever though and it's getting higher so we need to get that down. I want someone to stay with her because I can not. I have to go to another patient who is having a baby." The healer said.

"I will stay with her." Van said looking in the door seeing Hitomi breathing faster then normal but he knew it was because of the fever.

"Ok my Lord. If you need anything or if anything bad happens get me and I will come back." The healer said and Van nodded then the doctor left and Van went inside Hitomi's room.

He saw Hitomi all under the covers, and had sweat running down here forehead. 'Wow she looks beautiful even when she is sick and sleeping.' Van sat down on the chair by the bed and wiped Hitomi's forehead. "What happened to you Hitomi? You were fine awhile ago and now you're sick and I don't want to see you sick."

Van stayed there all night. Merle and Balgus came to see how Hitomi was. Well Balgus did Merle just wanted to see Van mostly but she was starting to care about the weird girl.

In the morning Hitomi woke up. "Where am I?" Hitomi asked herself. 'The last thing I remember is I was listening to the meeting and I had a… a vision.' Hitomi paused and sat up slowly so she was sitting on the bed. 'I also saw Van and he was an angel.' Then Hitomi noticed something on her side and Van was laying his head on the bed and sitting on the floor. Hitomi looked and him and giggled a little. 'He looks so sweet sleeping.' Hitomi moved a piece of hair out of his face. 'He must have taken care of me.' Hitomi started running her hands through Van's hair lightly and she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Van wake up.

'What is that feeling?' Van asked himself when he felt something playing with his hair that had woken him up. 'It feels nice.' Van slowly opened his eyes and saw Hitomi sitting up and she was the one playing with his hair. 'Heh.' He smiled lightly. He noticed she was also lost in thought and never noticed him wake up. He grabbed her wrist and that kicked her out of her thoughts.

Hitomi jumped a little when Van grabbed her then she tried to pull her hand away and said, "Sorry. I thought you were sleeping, and I didn't mean to wake you if I did." Van didn't let go of her hand.

"Its ok Hitomi, it felt nice." Van said. Hitomi blushed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for taking care of me. Can you tell me what happened?" Hitomi asked.

"Don't worry about it and what happened was I was looking for you and then all of a sudden you screamed and you fell out the window." Van said.

"Then it was real. Van I saw you with wings." Hitomi said.

Van stood up and walked a little away from Hitomi his back to her. Hitomi got up and stood right beside the bed "Can you show me them?" Hitomi asked. Van was shocked that she was screaming or scared of him. He hesitated showing her his wing for a second and then she said, "Please."

Van turned around and faced her. He took of his shirt so he wouldn't rip it like he did the one when he saved Hitomi. Then he opened his wings. He looked down. He thought since Hitomi knew what he was, that he was a "demon" she would leave but she never. She walked up to Van and ran her hand through his wings. Van was shocked she did that. He looked up and saw her smiling and rubbing his wing lightly. 'That feels so nice. No one has ever touched my wings before.' Van thought.

"You're an angel." Hitomi said.

It was quiet for a couple minutes, and then Van asked, "Hitomi? What is an angel?"

"It's like a person who watches over you and protects you and has beautiful wings like yours." Hitomi said.

"That's different then what people think I am here. I'm a draconian. A demon. A curse." Van said, looking down and sitting on the bed.

Hitomi sat beside him and said, "People think I'm a curse too and the mystic moon is a curse but it's not. So what people think is not always true. And I think your wings are the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Van blushed.

Van put his wings back into his back and then it was quite for a couple minutes. Then Hitomi asked, "Van what battle is going to happen?"

"Where did you hear about the battle?" Van asked.

"I was kind of listening to the meeting Balgus was in." Hitomi said looking down because she didn't want to get in trouble.

"It's ok Hitomi. The battle is between Fanelia and Ziabach. Ziabach is a country that wants revenge on us. They wanted to take over Fanelia a long time ago. They destroyed Fanelia but we beat them and killed their strongest leader. We rebuilt Fanelia and we have been at peace for a long time. We have heard that there has been rising in Ziabach. We think the leader had a son and he is reviving Ziabach. There have also been a lot of fires here that have been destroying the economics of Fanelia and we have gotten messages from Ziabach saying that they are going to come back and revenge for us killing their leader" Van said. "They have many powers, Ziabach. They have a very skilled soldiers and powerful guymelefs. The people who defeated the leader were different. They never told us how they defeated him they just did. Like they knew it was going to happen again and we needed to figure it out ourselves. They were…"

"It was a man and a woman." Hitomi interrupted. "A King and a Queen. The Queen had wings like yours and the king hand a beautiful guymelef. And they loved each other." Hitomi looking at the wall and not at Van.

"How do you know that?" Van asked shocked that she knew.

"I saw it. I saw the battle." Hitomi said. Then she looked at Van and said, "Please don't think I'm crazy."

Van looked at Hitomi and said, "I don't think you crazy Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled and then looked down at her lap and said, "Okay. Since I met you I have been seeing pictures, like visions of stuff. I saw you getting killed by the dragon. That's how I knew about the tail and I saw the battle." Then she paused and looked at Van. "They were your parents weren't they? You got wings like the woman."

"Yes they were." Van said. "They loved each other so much. My father somehow was connected to my mother. Everyone didn't want them to be together but my father would never leave her. My father never listened to the advisors and they were the only ones that knew about her being a draconian. My father married my mother. Then they had my older brother Folken. Then a couple years later they had me. Then when I was 3 the battle happened. I don't really remember lots about it all I know is we won. But a couple years later my dad got really sick and died. Then my brother had to become king and go slay a dragon but he never came back. That made my mom so sad that she ended up getting sick and dying then I was mostly alone." Van said and a tear ran down his check.

'Van has been through so much. I don't want him to be alone anymore.' Hitomi thought. Hitomi saw Van's tear and hugged him. Van was shocked but then Hitomi whispered, "You're not alone Van. I'm always here Van if you need me. I know we have known each other for like two days but I really care about you Van."

"Thanks Hitomi." Van said and hugged back. "I really care about you too Hitomi. That's why I went to look for you. I like you Hitomi. I know everything between you and me is weird and this is fast but I do. My mother and father fell in love like this so maybe it is happening to me. So…." Van said and moved Hitomi out of the hug and kissed her and Hitomi kissed back.

When they broke the kiss Hitomi said, "Wow…" Van smiled at that.

"So we should go down and eat it's probably dinner time now." Van said and got up.

Hitomi was about to get up when she had a vision. The vision was of Ziabach attacking Fenalia.

Van saw that she wasn't getting up and her eyes were wide and said, "Hitomi?"

Hitomi heard Van and said, "Vision." Van sat down beside her and held her hand he didn't know what she saw but he didn't want anything to happen to her.

When the vision was done Hitomi fell into Van's chest. "Hitomi? What did you see?" Van asked.

"Van they're coming, Ziabach. They're coming and they're going to be here soon." Hitomi said.

Then Balgus and Merle ran in and saw Van holding Hitomi. Hitomi jumped out of Van's arms and just sat beside him. Balgus said, "Lord Van, Ziabach has been spotted. They're coming this way fast."

Van looked at Balgus and Merle said,"Go warn the people and get the soldiers ready. Merle I want you to go with the people I want you to make sure there all ok and I want you to be ok."

"But Lord Van…" Merle said. "I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry Merle you won't. I promise." Van said and the Merle gave him a hug then she left to get the people out of Fenalia. "Balgus I want you to get all the people who are willing to fight I am not going to have Fenalia burn down again because of them."

"Yes lord Van. What are you going to do with Lady Hitomi?" Balgus asked.

"She is coming with me and I'm going to get Escaflowne." Van said.

Hitomi sat on the bed listening and thought, 'You wouldn't even get me to leave you Van anyway. And what is Escaflowne? And I don't know what is going to happen but I know somehow I am going to be needed.'

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked Balgus.

"Yes I don't know why but I know I'm going to need her. And also I don't think she would want to leave my side." Van said. Balgus looked at Hitomi and she smiled and nodded. "Well let's go." Van said.

Balgus left and Van looked over at Hitomi. "You want to do this with me?" Van asked.

"Yes, I do I don't want to lose you, Van." Hitomi said.

"Don't worry Hitomi, like I said to Merle you won't lose me. But I don't know why I said you could come I just have a feeling I need you there. Since you are you have to stay by my side at all times." Van said sternly to Hitomi.

"Ok." Hitomi said and got up and kissed Van on the lips. "We better go."

"Yes we have to get Escaflowne." Van said and then they left.

They went to the back of the palace through the garden and in the forest a little ways. Hitomi saw the guymelef from her vision that the king was piloting. She also saw a grave. Van and her had stopped and garbed the energist that Van had token out of the dragon when they first met. He jumps Escaflowne and said, "This is Escaflowne. Those grave sites are my families." Van then put the energist in the heart part of Escaflowne. Then he put his hand on is and the part where Van gets in opened up and he jumped in. When he got in he moved the Escaflowne so it was standing. Then he put its hand out and yelled for Hitomi to get on and she did.

When they got to the outskirts of Fenalia the battle was about to start. There we Fenalia people in guymelefs and on foot with swords. Ziabach had the same and they were standing getting ready to attack when their leader said. "King Van." Balgus said when he saw Van. Van looked at him. "They leader hasn't ar…" Balgus was interrupted buy the leader of Ziabach's guymelef flying by them and then landing right in front of his troops.

The leader was in a red guymelef and it was the only red one. You could see his head. He had silver hair and evil red eyes. Hitomi got shivers just looking at them.

"Look it's the new king of Fenalia and the weak army of his." Said the leader in a mocking voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Van said to him.

"My name is Dilandou. And I am here to get revenge on Fenalia for killing my father and destroying Ziabach." Said Dilandou.

"I am Van Fenal, King of Fenalia and I want you to leave now. What happened, happened a long time ago. So leave know and you won't get hurt." Van said.

Dilandou laughed evilly and said, "You are the ones that are going to get hurt." Then he paused and said, "Soldiers attack but leave the king to me." All of the Ziabach soldiers attacked and Fenaila people fought back.

"Hitomi hold on." Van said to Hitomi who was on Escaflowne's shoulder holding on not to fall off into the ground battle. Van grabbed Escaflowne's sword and attacked Dilandou. But he blocked the attack with his own sword.

The battle was roaring. Blood was everywhere and bodies were lying dead. Van and the leader were fighting hard away from everyone else and it looked like they were evenly matched. Then Dilandou said, "Heh, this is fun Van. But I'm done playing." Then his other hand that wasn't holding the sword came out and pointed at Van and fire came out of it. Van didn't expect this and got hit. Van forgot Hitomi for that second and it hit her and she fell of Escaflowne.

"NO!" Van screamed when Hitomi fell and hit the ground. She wasn't moving. "HITOMI!" Van screamed and was about to get out of Escaflowne and go to her but Dilandou attacked him. Van wasn't paying attention. Dilandou's sword was about to stab into Van when Balgus came out of nowhere and ended up going through him. Van saw what happened right when Balgus got stabbed and yelled, "Balgus NO!"

Balgus fell to the ground. And Van jumped out of Escaflowne and went to him. Balgus had fallen out of his guymelef. "Balgus? Balgus? Are you ok?" Van asked when he got to him.

"Lord _cough _Lord Van" Balgus said coughing up blood. "You have to win. Defeat them I know you can your strong."

"No! Balgus don't die." Van said.

"I'm sorry Van _cough_ take care _cough,_ _cough_ of Hitomi. And _cough, cough _love is the key Van." Balgus said and then died.

Van sat there by Balgus thinking what meant by that then he remembered Hitomi and ran to her. "HITOMI? Hitomi are you ok?" Van said to Hitomi shaking her hoping she will wake up and be ok.

"Van?" Hitomi said weakly.

"Oh God Hitomi you're ok." Van said and hugged her then he saw on her forehead blood running down her head and on her back he felt blood. "Hitomi. You're bleeding."

"Oh… yeah I'm ok." Hitomi said and flinched when Van touched her back.

Van saw that she was in pain and said, "Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes that you're in pain."

"I'm fi…" Hitomi started to say but she saw Balgus lying dead.

Van looked at what she was looking at and said, "He is dead." Hitomi started crying and Van wrapped his arms lightly around her.

"Aww… look at the cute couple." Dilandou said getting sick of the mushy love talk. "And don't worry about that weak old man you will be joining him soon." Then he laughed evilly again.

"Hitomi you need to get away. I will get to Escaflowne and try and kill this evil man. If I don't survive…" Van said and was interrupted by Hitomi.

"No… I'm not going to leave you Van. I love you Van and I'm not going to leave you to die. No I'm not." Hitomi said and started crying again.

"Hitomi I know you don't want to but you're hurt and I don't know." Van said.

"OH Van you don't need to worry you both about to DIE!" Dilandou interrupted Van then he attacked them.

"NO!" Van screamed and covered up Hitomi so she wouldn't get hurt and tried to get out of the way. Hitomi screamed also and then a light came out of them that was pink and it pushed Dilandou's guymelef to the ground. Van and Hitomi looked at what happened.

"That light it's just like the one your parents used." Hitomi said.

"That's what he meant." Van said.

"Who?" Hitomi asked.

"Balgus. Before he died he said love is the key." Van said.

"That is it. In the vision you parents were in trouble and were protecting each other and said they loved each other when the light came. It is the power of love." Hitomi said.

Van was about to say something when a dagger flew through the air and hit Van in the left shoulder. Hitomi screamed. And Van fell on Hitomi and Hitomi asked, "Van, are you ok?"

"Yes, Hitomi. It's not that bad." Van said but Hitomi was still worried.

"Oh I missed. That is so bad." Dilandou said in a sad tone while he was out of his guymelef about 4 feet from Van and Hitomi. "Well I won't miss again." And he got out his sword.

Van started to get up and took out his sword and went into fighting stance. Hitomi stood up to stand behind Van but when she got up she felt a lot of pain and then dizziness and she started to fall on the ground again. Van saw her and sat her down on the ground and asked, "Hitomi are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Just dizzy and my back hurts." Hitomi said.

"We need to finish this now." Van said. "You need a healer."

Dilandou wasn't waiting. He saw that Van was too worried about Hitomi and attacked him. Van saw him coming at the last moment and blocked his attack. Van backed him up a little away from Hitomi so she wouldn't get more hurt. Van and Dilandou fought hard and then Dilandou hit Van and cut him on the chest badly and then Dilandou punched him and he landed by Hitomi. Hitomi crawled over to Van. "Van! Van!" Hitomi said.

"Hitomi what are you doing, get away." Said Van through the pain.

"No." Hitomi said.

Dilandou walked over them and said, "Move woman while I kill you lover."

"NO! You will have to go through me first. "Hitomi said and hugged Van tighter.

"Hitomi don't. Get out of here." Van said.

"I'm not going to leave you Van." Hitomi said. "I love you."

"I love you to Hitomi." Van said. Dilandou was about to attack them. He stood over them and pointed his sword at Hitomi's heart. Hitomi and Van kissed when he was about to put it through and the light came again. It blew Dilandou away from them and into Van's sword that had fallen when on the ground when he got punched.

When Hitomi and Van broke the kiss they looked at each other and then they got up and they never felt any pain anymore. They looked down and all their wounds were gone. They were amazed for a second. Then when they didn't really care anymore how it happened they walked over to Dilandou. Van checked to see if he was dead and he was. He grabbed his sword from his chest and then walked away. Soldiers from Fenalia ran to Van. The Ziabach army had retreated. When they got there Van was about to tell them something when Hitomi started to get dizzy again and she fainted.

A couple weeks later. Everything was okay in Fenalia. Van had his coronation and now was officially the King of Fenalia. They also buried Balgus with Van's family. Van also put Escaflowne back where he got it from and it slept. Hitomi was also getting worried that she would have to go home. She did want to go because she missed her old life. She missed school, her family, Yukari and all her other friends. But she really didn't want to leave Van. They have gotten really close since the battle ended.

Hitomi and Van were walking in the garden. "Hitomi?" Van asked and Hitomi looked at him. "Do you want to go back home?"

"I don't know Van." Hitomi said. "I miss everything back there but I don't want to leave you Van I love you. And I'm scared… I'm scared I'm not going to be able to see you or come back once I leave." Hitomi stopped walking and sat down and cried a little.

Van sat down beside her and put his arm around her and said, "Hitomi? Look at me please." Hitomi looked at him. "We will always be together and we will be able to be together even when you do go back. Look Hitomi our love was strong enough to destroy Dilandou and I don't think a love like that will get destroyed like that." Van hugged Van and then they kissed.

When they broke the kiss. A light appeared around Hitomi. Hitomi and Van both knew what that meant. It was going to take Hitomi home. Hitomi started rising from the ground and before she disappeared she said, "I will come back Van, I promise and I love you." Then she disappeared.

14


End file.
